Together Forever
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are together and still going strong.Troy is planning on proposing to Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella's best friends are fighting. Will Troy and Gabriella 's best friends stop fighting soon? ON HITATUS!


**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella were hanging out with their best friends Chad and Taylor that day. Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor went to see a movie that evening together. After they finished watching the movie, they went to a cafe to get something to eat before they parted from each other. Chad and Taylor had went back to his house to relax. Troy and Gabriella went back to his house for the night. Troy and Gabriella went up to his room and did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together.

Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before they left for school. Troy and Gabriella left the house and got into Troy's car. They arrived at school on time. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and he locked it up before going over to Gabriella to take her hand into his. Troy and Gabriella intertwined their fingers and walk into the school. They went to their lockers to get the books for their first class they had. Mean while Chad and Taylor were yelling at each other. Troy and Gabriella heard Chad and Taylor fighting. Troy and Gabriella tried to continue to make out before they went to their first class. Troy and Gabriella decided to talk to Chad during their free period or after school.

After the first class was over,Troy and Gabriella went to their locker to put the books away. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella at their locker and went over to them. Chad asked Troy and Gabriella if he could come over to talk to them after school and they told him he could. Troy asked Gabriella if she was going to come with him to the gym and watch him practice. Gabriella told Troy she was going to come with him to the gym to watch him practice. So Troy and Gabriella went to the gym together and he gave Gabriella a quick passionate kiss on the lips before he went to the locker room to change into his practice uniform. Gabriella went to sit on the bleachers to watch Troy practice.

As Gabriella was watching her boyfriend Troy practice, she started to get turn on by watching him. Troy looked over at his girlfriend Gabriella and saw that she was fanning herself. Troy could tell that he turned Gabriella on just by her trying to calm herself down. After practice was over Troy went over to Gabriella real quick and gave her a kiss on the lips before he went into the locker room to shower and dress back into his regular clothes. Gabriella saw Chad and the rest of the basketball team come out of the boys locker room and left the gym. Gabriella then saw Troy's dad come out of the boys locker room and leave the gym too.

Gabriella walked by the boys locker room and was grabbed by Troy. Gabriella asked Troy why he pulled her into the boys locker room. Troy just started kissing Gabriella on the lips and then she realized why he had pulled her in the boys locker room. Troy and Gabriella took each other clothes off and went into the shower. They made love twice in the shower before they got out. Troy and Gabriella dried themselves off and put their clothes back on before leaving the boys locker room. Gabriella said to Troy she could not believe they did that in the boys locker room shower. Troy said to Gabriella that it was amazing even though they did it in the boys locker room shower. Troy and Gabriella agree to keep what they did in the boys locker room shower a secret. Troy and Gabriella told each other i love you before going into the lunch room to get something to eat and join their friends at the table they were at.

After school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework before Chad showed up there. Troy and Gabriella had finish their homework a hour later and went down stairs to te kitchen to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Chad showed up at Troy's house and knocked on the door. Troy and Gabriella answered the door and let Chad into the house. Troy and Gabriella with Chad went upstairs to Troy's room to talk. Once they were in Troy's room they sat down so they could talk. Chad told Troy and Gabriella why he and Taylor were fighting. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he caught Taylor flirting with a guy in the school hallway and when he asked her why she was flirting with the guy. Chad told them that Taylor told him that she was not flirting with the guy. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that they believe him that Taylor flirted with the guy. Chad asked them why they believe him about Taylor flirting with the guy in the school hallway. Troy and Gabriella told Chad that it was not the first time she has flirted with that guy. Gabriella told Chad that she had told Taylor she should not be flirting with guys when she is with you.

Chad thanked Troy and Gabriella for telling him the truth about Taylor flirting with the same guy. Troy and Gabriella told Chad they were on his side. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would not be flirting with a girl in front of Taylor like she does to him by flirting with the guy in front of him. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he loves Taylor with his whole heart and soul. After Troy and Gabriella finished talking with Chad , they walked him to the door. Chad thank them for being on his side and also listening to him talk. Chad went home to finish his homework. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his room to watch a movie till time for dinner. Lucille had started making dinner and was setting the table too.

Jack was in the living room watching a baskeball game on the tv till time for dinner. Troy and Gabriella had finish watching the movie and decided to go down stairs to see if his mom needed any hlep. Lucille told Troy and Gabriella that she did not need any hlep. So Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to see what his dad was watching on tv. Lucille told them that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents that night. After dinner Troy and Gabriella decide to go for a walk and then came back to his house. Troy and Gabriella went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink and then they went up stairs to his room. Troy and Gabriella started making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love two times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
